koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Brightest Star
In diesem Buch geht es um Mufasa der Simba in einer Nacht die Geschichte vom Großen Mohatu erzählt, welcher das Geweihte Land vor einer Dürre bewahrte. Inhalt: An einem kalten Winterabend sitzen Simba und Mufasa auf dem Königsfelsen und beobachteten die Sterne. Plötzlich bemerkt Simba, dass ein Stern großer und heller als all die anderen Sterne am Himmel ist. Mufasa erzählt ihm, das es der Geist seines Ur-Großvaters sei. Simba will unbedingt wissen wie es dazu gekommen ist und so fing die Geschichte an. Eine lange, lange Zeit bevor, als König Mohatu über das Geweihte Land regierte, herrsche eine schreckliche Dürre. Das Wasserloch war auf die größe eines Teiches geschrumpft, das süße Gras war verschwunden und jeder leidete. So führte Mohatu die Regel ein, dass jeder nur so viel trinken durfte, wie er benötigte und die Löwen als letzte trinken durften, da sie länger ohne Wasser auskommen können. Diese Regel funktionierte, bis ein dummer, egoistischer Löwe das Wasserloch blockierte und nicht aufhören wollte zu trinken. Als eine mutige Gazelle ihn bat, ob sie auch trinken könne, jagte er sie weg und alle Tiere in der Nähe flohen. Als Mohatu das zu Ohren bekam, war er entsetzt und wagte zu zweifeln, ob sie die Dürre überleben würden, wenn nichteinmal seine eigene Art kooperieren wollte. Er wusste, dass etwas drastischeres geschehen müsse und ging auf eine lange Reise, um die Lösung für das Problem finden zu können. Er wanderte viele Meilen. Durch Felder, über Berge und durch den Dschungel. Er sah wie das Land sich von einem trockenen Braun in ein saftiges Grün änderte und konnte das Wasser förmlich aus der Luft trinken. Schlussendlich gelangte er an einen tiefblauen Fluss. Als er trank, hörte Mohatu jemanden weinen. Neugierig folgte er dem Geräusch um zu sehen, wer da weinte. Da begegnete er einem riesigen, furchteinflößenden Krokodil, welches riesige Tränen weinte. Mohatu fragte es, warum es denn weine und es antwortete ihm, dass es traurig sei, da es einsam ist und keine Freunde hat. Als Mohatu nachhakte, warum das Krokodil denn keine Freunde hatte, erfuhr er, dass es versehentlich das Flusspferd gebissen hatte. Mohatu meinte, dass es kein Wunder sei, warum jeder das Krokodil mied und dass es sich erst wieder das Vertrauen der anderen Tiere gewinnen müsse. Aber wie denn, wenn jeder das arme Krokodil mied? Er versprach, dem Krokodil irgendwie zu helfen. Er fragte einige Tiere in der Umgebung denen er begegntete und erfuhrm, dass die Flusspferde nicht wegen dem Krokodil zum Fluss wollten. Die Gnus wollten nicht zum Fluss, da sie Angst vor den Flusspferden hatten und da die Gnus nicht zum Fluss wollten, taten es ihnen die Zebras gleich. Mohatu erkannte, dass die Tiere dieses Dschungels die gleichen Probleme und Ängste als wie seine hatten. Sie alle müssten jeden anderen vertrauen sodass sie den Fluss benutzen könnten. Er wusste, dass er diese zwei Probleme in den Griff bekommen müsse und trat die lange Reise zurück nach Hause an. Im Geweihten Land angekommen erzählte der seinen Tieren von dem Fluss den er gefunden hatte. Alle Tiere wolte sogleich zum Fluss un fragten ihn, wo dieser denn sei und er beantwortete ihnen diese Frage. Doch sie alle müssten dem anderen vertrauen damit sie sicher dort ankommen könnten und niemand dürfte wem anderen Schaden zufügen. Doch ein Zebra sprach den egoistischen Löwen welcher das Wasserloch versperrt hatte an und meinte, dass man Löwen nicht vertrauen könne und es nicht ohne den Schutz der Gnus die Reise antreten werde. Ein Gnu meinte, dass man den Flusspferden am Fluss nicht trauen könne und ein verärgertes Flusspferd konterte, dass die Krokodile am Fluss weit gefährlicher seien und sie alle verspeisen würden. Sprachlos verfolgte Mohatu die Disskusion bis er ,,RUHE" schrie, doch er wurde nur ignoriert. Das Zebra meinte, dass jeder alleine zum Fluss reisen sollte und wer als erstes angekommen ist, dürfe als erstes und so viel trinken wie es wolle und lief davon. Was als nächstes geschah konne Mohatu nie mehr vergessen. Alle Tiere rannten davon, um der erste am großen Fluss zu sein. Es wurde getreten, geschubst, getrampelt und gesprungen und der Klang der donnernden Hufe ließ den Himmel erzittern. Durch Felder, über Berge und durch den Dschungel liefen die Tiere. Plötzlich schoss ein Gepard mit einer riesiegen Geschwindigkeit vorraus und überholte alle Tiere. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte er keine Kraft mehr und das Zebra kickte ihn nach Hinten und der arme Gepard wurde von den anderen Tieren rücksichtslos übertrampelt. Natürlich kam das Zebra als erstes an den Fluss. Es war so durstig, dass es selbts als seine Hufe in dem kalten Matsch sunken, nicht aufhören konnte zu trinken. Doch als es dann realisierte, dass es nicht mehr weiter kam und rief panisch um Hilfe. Die Giraffe packte den Schweif des Zebras um es herauszuziehen. Ohne Erfolg. Die anderen Tiere die hinzukamen halfen mit. Ohne Erfolg. Sie konnten nur zusehen, wie das Zebra immer tiefer in den Schlamm sank. Schlussendlich kam auf Mohatu, mit dem Geparden auf dem Rücken, an. Die Tiere forderten ihn auf, dem Zebra zu helfen doch er konnte es nicht. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. So laut er konnte, rief er das Krokodil. Langsam glitt das riesige, furchteinflößende Tier aus dem Wasser und fragte Mohatu, was es tun solle. Als Mohatu ihm die Situation erklärte, meinte das Krokodil, es könne dem Zebra helfen. Es ging zum Zebra und bot ihm seinen starken Schwanz an und unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte zog es das Zebra aus dem Matsch. Das Zebra bedankte sich beim Krokodil und entschuldigte sich bei dem Geparden. Von diesem Tag an wanderten die Tiere immer zum Fluss und freundeten sich mit dem Krokodil an. Als endlich der Regen im Geweihten Land einsetzte, mussten die Tiere nicht länger zum Großen Fluss. Aber König Mohatu vergaß seinen Freund nicht und besuchte ihn und die anderen Tiere des Dschungels immer wieder. Mohatu regierte über das Land viele Jahre und alles war perfekt. Er wurde sehr alt und an einem kalten Wntertag verstarb er. Die Tiere, von nah und fern, trauerten um ihn und kamen ohne ihn nicht zurecht und begannen zu kämpfen. Dann geschah etwas mysteriöses. Gerade als es so aussah, alsob die Zeit des Friedens vorbei war, tauchte ein Stern im Himmel auf, welchen niemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Stern, heller und größer als die anderen. Er erfüllte die Tiere mit Gefühlen von Freude, Frieden und Harmonie. Sie wussten, dass dieser Stern der Geist von König Mohatu war. Als Mufasa die Geschichte zu Ende erzäjlt hatte, wünschte sich Simba, dass sein Ur-Großvater noch da wäre. Mufasa versichter ihm, dass sein Geist um sie herum sei und deswegen dieser Stern erschien, um sie alle daran zu erinnern, jeden zu respektieren und zu mögen, egal wie unterschiedlich wir seien. Kurz bevor sie in die Höhle gehen wollten um zu schlafen, sah Simba noch ein letztes Mal zu den Sternen und wünschte Mohatu Gute Nacht und wünschte sich, dass er auch so werden würde wie sein Ur-Großvater. Mufasa lächelte seinen Sohn stolz an und dann stiegen sie beiden vom Königsfelsen herunter. Kategorie:Bücher